1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and system for controlling and monitoring a group of Internet of Things (IoT) devices or a mash-up service.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet of Things (IoT) indicates the concept that mutual communication is enabled by connecting all the communicable things over a network. All the systematically recognizable objects may be classified as things or objects. A thing, such as a sensor, including near field and far field communication functions and capable of creating and utilizing data or a person may be included therein.
For example, a technology for receiving menu information and seat information and processing a reservation and a payment using a mobile device through an IoT point of sales (POS) system in which an IoT service is applied to a POS is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2014-0008668 titled “method for providing IoT POS service and computer readable recording medium applying the same”, published on Jan. 22, 2014.
There is a need to execute an exclusive application or to access a web in order to activate or monitor each of IoT devices in an IoT environment.
In the case of controlling a grouping of IoT devices and a mash-up service using an exclusive application, learning of a new tool is required instead of using a method familiar to a user. Also, a separate manager or server capable of managing each of IoT devices and providing a messaging service between devices is required.
Similarly, in the case of controlling a grouping of IoT devices and a mash-up service through a web, the same issues as the method using the exclusive application may arise.
The number of IoT devices will greatly increase. Further, although such IoT devices are operating in a standalone style, a plurality of IoT devices may be evolved to cooperate to provide a further intelligent service. In this perspective, there is a need to provide a user friendly interface in a buddy type of a messenger rather than a method of controlling an application or a web of an interface, which can be regarded to be relatively unfriendly and difficult.